Infinite Playlist
by xavierbloo
Summary: Because behind every favorite songs, there is an untold story. Drabbles and one-shots or two-shots of any Digimon Pairings [Mimato] [Taiora] [Takari]


Chapter **_one_** : Who are you?

Listening to: Who Are You by Sam Kim (Goblin OST)

Pairings: Yamato x Mimi

A/N: you might wanna listens to the song while reading this :)

* * *

 _Who is he?_

The thought run through _her_ head.

It wasn't something that she had expected though. It was her birthday that day, when she was alone on the rooftop of her workplace and the first snowfall occurred. But despite how everything seems perfect enough to celebrate her birthday, _Mimi Tachikawa_ 's heart, felt dull and… _empty_.

At first she thought that maybe it was because she delayed drinking her anti-depression on that day, knowing that in the last 9 years, Mimi had been diagnosed with a severe depression. But no, that wasn't the case. Because her heart felt like it was torn into pieces, a mixture of sadness and confusion, and it deeply hurts her like _hell_.

What made it worse is that, she doesn't even know the reason why.

At that moment she closed her eyes, rather than wishing, she was actually praying for any _good_ that will come in her life. Though she felt like she has been on this state before, but she doesn't know what happens next. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to the one lit candle that she was holding. The minute she blows the candle, the first snowfall occurs.

And then, _he_ appeared in before her, tall and thin, 5 centimeters away from where she was standing, and looking at her with wide ocean blue eyes.

Mimi couldn't really understand everything that had happened, but it wasn't because he was a stranger and appeared out of nowhere, or because of how good looking he was with that pale and tired face. But it was because within seconds, he ran into her and wrapped his strong arms around her as he tightens his embrace as if she had been something that he had longed for.

Somehow, for the first time in the last 9 years and for an unknown reason, Mimi cried with a feeling of warmth and _safe_.

 _Those ocean blue eyes. That sad smile._

The question lingers on her mind again as she remembers the way he looks at her and the smile he wears when he's near her.

He had become a nuisance to her the past weeks. She had been seeing him in such unexpected times, and what makes it worse is that even when she went aboard to Canada, he was also there.

He would come up to her and talking things as if he known her, even better than herself.

" _Just so you know, I'm not exactly a meat-eater"_

" _tch, you love it"_

"… _. How do you know that?"_

She recalled a while ago when she owed him to treat him to lunch, and since in Canada she only brought some money, she can only treat him a sandwich, a vegetarian one with the lowest price. And Mimi swore, she hated his smirk when she questioned him. But that doesn't change the fact that he knows her _that well_.

When she tested him again, asking him a few questions about herself, she was that shocked to see how calm and collected he was answering them. He knows her favorite color, her morning routines, even her past life.

He was a nuisance and she was annoyed at him, of course.

Sometimes she had the thought of ditching him or maybe just ignored him and pretends that she never knew him before.

But the minute she laid her eyes on his soft blue ones, she felt a feeling of affection. And when he smiles, she could see how that smile represents million of sorrow stories that she wanted to hear. And every time she bumped into him, she couldn't help the feeling of wanting to see him every day, every minute, every second.

So there she was, sitting in front of a fountain on a night in Quebec, Canada, with numerous thoughts running through her mind.

Mimi's eyes travels down to the book in her hand, she had opened the page where there were writings. She scrolls over each letters, not knowing of what to think.

 ** _Remember! You have to remember! His name is Yamato Ishida. He is tall. He has soft blue eyes and a sad smile. He'll come as a rain. As the first snowfall. He'll keep his promise. Remember! You must remember!_**

 **– _Mimi Tachikawa_**

Her fingers trace over the writings, it was definitely hers, and she made sure of that. But who is this _Yamato_ Ishida _?_ And why did she have to remember him? Why is that every time she mentioned his name, she felt like her heart torn into pieces? Is he _that_ important to her?

Mimi doesn't know why but this writings had been the start of her endless questions. She always asked. To anyone, even to god. But there was no answer.

 _Could it be that he is….?_

" _No. I'm not Yamato Ishida"_

Mimi recalled his answer when she had asked him about his name. But she doesn't know why but when he said those words, Mimi just felt a pang in her chest.

She felt a tear dropped on her cheeks and she couldn't even hold it back anymore.

"Please give me some answer… I beg you…"

And at that moment, Mimi let out a small gasp as her memories started to come back flashing inside her mind. Like a movie that was played in fast forward. 

_She could see her younger self walking around Quebec. She was still in her high school uniform and she was running up to see an older looking boy, blonde and tall, sitting on the park bench, looking as calm as ever. "Hey!" her younger self called him, but all he did was staring back at her and his eyes never left hers that day._

Mimi stands up as if she was about to reach that good memory of her. 

_She then sees the time where he walked with her in the middle of autumn in Quebec. "do you know that, when you catch a leaf falling—" , she sees the brown maple leaves scattered on the ground and falling from the trees, as her younger self jump in delight to catch one of them but it was caught by a bigger hand and a taller person who was standing closely right behind her, "—your love will come true"._

She remembered that those words that he said when they met in Quebec a while ago, was actually a quote that he got from her.

Mimi smiles as the joyful memory played on her mind. 

" _you know, no matter how I think about it, I think you're a goblin" her younger self exclaimed, looking up to meet his blue shocked orbs. She remember that time where she convinced him that he was a goblin and she was his bride, no matter how much he tried to deny it, Mimi would always tell him that she is his bride and that they are destined, "Aishiteru!" her younger self playfully exclaimed._

A goblin. He is a goblin. The one with the immortal life, who controls the weather. The one who was always lonely and can't seem to forget his sorrow past.

And she was his bride. His _first and last_ love. 

" _There is no sadness that lasts for eternity" another memory played, as she sees herself and him walking in the country of maple trees, she looked up to him with questioning eyes as he continues, "there is no love that lasts for eternity either" she frowned at his cold remarks, she then stopped abruptly in front of him, turning around to see him arching his eyebrow up at her, questioning her actions._

" _I'm going to vote that there is" she said, almost a little too childish if he might say._

" _which one are you voting for? Love or Sadness?" he questioned her._

" _Sad Love"_

"Sad Love" Mimi could feel her tears stared to filled her eyes, as she muttered the same answer she had given him years ago.

She remembers everything now. She remembers how he is a goblin, and that she is his bride. She remembers the time she spent with him, how he was also a jumper and manages to open any door and taking them to Quebec, her favorite place and her long life dream. She remembers of how his feelings connected to the season, of how when he was feeling gloomy, the rain started to pouring down, and when he is happy, a cherry blossom will grew in the middle of a cold winter. She remembers of how she would call him by blowing a lit candle, or anything that has fire on it, and no matter what the situation is, or where she is, he would always be there, standing there beside her.

She also remembers those 9 years ago, she had pulled out the invisible sword on his chest and turned him into ashes and he disappeared with the wind that blows softly.

But most importantly, she remembers his name, he is _Yamato Ishida_.

"I miss you…" she mutters.

And without a second thought, she ran through the cold breeze, as her tears falling down from her cheeks one by one.

For 9 years, she was diagnosed with severe depression, when she herself can't remember how and what had made her like that. She would always feel sad and empty. She would always cry for someone whom she didn't know. She would ask herself why but she couldn't find the answers.

But now the pieces are falling back in place.

She's been longing for him. For his gentle touch and gentle whispers. For everything that they had gone through, the sadness and the happiness throughout their relationship. Day by day she was missing him, but she wasn't aware of that. And it scares her.

She had lost him once and she won't let it happened again.

That's why she ran and ran, until she was outside of the park. She ran through the streets, where the stores are closed, and she was greeted by a silence.

She keeps running until she spotted a familiar store, a jewelry store where she and Yamato first went to Quebec . Mimi catches her breath, the store is closed, but when she spotted a candlelight hanging on the door and it was lit, she didn't hesitate to blow on it. So that her wish could come true.

So that she could see him now and tell him that she misses him.

When the candlelight only leave a small soft smoke, Mimi turned back to the streets, eyes wandering around, looking for that particular person.

"I miss you!" she cries, "I miss you! Please! I miss You, Yamato!"

She looked around but there was no one, she's still alone. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she cries again and still hoping that he's here.

"where are you?! Please!" she keep begging, she could feel her legs almost give out, she couldn't stand anymore.

The minute she's about to fall, a strong hand catches her arm, steadying her in place and turning her around. She found her teary eyes locked on his ocean blue ones, looking at her with a mixture of emotions. Something that he himself can't understand.

"Yamato…." She mutters as a tear drops to her cheeks.

Yamato hold her with both of his hands, knowing that she's in her fragile state, and how she had desperately called him and longing for him. He could see her eyes starts to tearing up again, and he doesn't want to see her cry anymore.

His hand goes up to caress her cheek, wiping the tears away and he held her face, gently pulling her closer, as he dipped down and his lips meet her soft and wet ones.

Mimi's heart is starting to beat at ease. The minute his lips touch hers, the warmth that she feels from him is there, the love he had for her is there. And _he_ is there, holding her in place keeping her from falling, like he always do.

His lips always taste bitter, but Mimi loves the bitter in his lips.

Yamato pulled away, with their foreheads still touch one another. The kiss was soft and gentle, something that Yamato and Mimi need. He could see her slowly opening her eyes, as if she's making sure that what happens here is could see him looking at her, he looks sad and… longing. Just like she is.

He tightens his hold softly on her neck, still holding her in place, his thumb brush her damp cheeks.

"I'm here" he softly said with the gentlest voice she had ever heard, "I'm here" he repeats.

Mimi could feel a small relief smile on her face, knowing that he is real and that this is real. Her hands touch his coat, she nodded as she pulls him closer to her to capture her lips once again. His arms wrapped on her waist this time and her arms snake on his neck, as her fingers brushed on his golden locks.

Mimi was glad that she had her memories back, and Yamato was glad that this isn't the end of them. This is the begging of everything. The beginning of how their lives will be.

He always believe that god had other plans for him but for the first time in 900 years of his life, on this day, Yamato finally decides that she is his ending, she is his happily ever after.

That she is, his most _precious thing_.

Their lips moved in sync that night with a gentle passionate on it, and both could feel that everything around is a plain blur as if they are the only ones living creature in the world. 

* * *

**A/N** : Hey guys! it's my first fanfiction, and I really hope that you guys like this bittersweet angsty chapter! actually this isn't my first time writing a fic, I've done it like 5 years ago but then my account was deacivated :( but well, I just hope you guys like my story now :) and I'm really sorry if this confuse you a little, the story is actually baed on a Kdrama called **"Goblin"** and this is my favorite scene, and I'm actually a bit obssesed with Mimato for some odd reason (especially knowing that digimon is making a comback with the tri one :) ) ah so, hope you guys enjoy the capter! I'm really sorry for any grammar errors and etc... I'm still sucks in english writing tho :'

xoxo, Xavier27.


End file.
